wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Magni Bronzebeard
Heart of Old Ironforge | status = Alive, Petrified | health = 5,578,000 | relatives = Elder Bronzebeard, Madoran Bronzebeard (ancestors), Muradin, Brann (brothers), Moira Bronzebeard (daughter), Fenran Thaurissan (grandson) }} Magni Bronzebeard is the King of the dwarven kingdom of Khaz Modan, head of the Bronzebeard Clan, and head of the Senate of Ironforge. Biography The eldest of the three Bronzebeard brothers, Magni was destined to be the king under the mountain. Strong of arm and keen of mind, Magni loved his two brothers above all else in the world. From the time of his youth, Magni the prince was keenly aware of what would be expected of him in the future. This apparently intimidated him and he questioned if he could be the kind of leader Ironforge needed. He even privately wished that his father and brothers would outlive him, and thus their people would have a good king.Prince Magni Bronzebeard's Silver Coin To look upon the tower of strength and effective leader that King Magni is today, one can scarcely imagine that he was ever a prince full of doubt. He was one of the heroes during the Second War, often directly leading his people into battle.Alliance Player's Guide, 167 Upon the liberation of Ironforge by the forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron he pledged his kingdom's support, his two brothers accompanying the Alliance host. Third War During the recent fall of Kingdom of Lordaeron, his middle brother, Muradin, was reportedly slain in Northrend. Prince Arthas Menethil sent a letter to Magni stating that Muradin was slain by undead, but thanks to his sacrifice Arthas was able to obtain Frostmourne and would be returning to Lordaeron shortly. The letter also indicated that Muradin's body would be returned, though this never happened.Lands of Conflict, 75 Eventually, Magni learned the truth: that Arthas himself was responsible for Muradin's death.Death is Contagious Magni was overcome with grief at the news of Muradin's demise, but he and the youngest brother, Brann, remained steadfast in their desire to continue serving the dwarven people. Creation of the Ashbringer After Muradin's apparent death High Inquisitor Fairbanks and Alexandros Mograine visited King Magni. To avenge Muradin, Magni forged the Ashbringer to oppose Frostmourne, Arthas, and the undead. While Magni never took much stock in the belief that Master dwarven blacksmiths could impart emotions into the weapons they create, standing before The Great Anvil, he found himself thinking of how he would not see Muradin again. He thus harnessed all of his rage, fury, the desire for vengeance, and willed them into being with each strike of his hammer. When he was finished, he gave Mograine the finest blade that had ever been crafted by his hand. This would confirm that he is, at the very least, a skilled weaponsmith of the highest degree. Aftermath of the Third War Brann, an explorer of some renown and brother of King Magni, went missing for months, and King Magni had lost hope that he still lived. Though he remains a wise and strong leader, his pain and sorrow weigh heavily upon him. Many dwarves wonder whether the kingdom will ever see another Bronzebeard sitting on the throne of Ironforge.World of Warcraft Manual, 173 Recently, the intrepid Brann popped up once more, seeming to have survived his Silithus venture and somehow getting the base of Atiesh into C'thun's otherworldly carapace. Much to Magni's dismay and a series of agonized groans from the Explorers' League, Brann has again managed to misplace himself within Outland and recently again in Northrend. King Magni's only child, Moira Bronzebeard, was recently captured by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan, and is now under a magical charm spell (or so it is thought), serving the evil emperor without question. Thaurissan made her fall in love with him, and together, they have conceived a child. Much to the kingdom's despair, Magni's grand heir will apparently be a dwarf who is both the heir of the King of Ironforge and the Emperor of Blackrock. Varian's Return In recent times, Magni has diplomatically approached Stormwind for assistance against the ever increasing Dark Iron threat, citing their destruction and control of the Thandol Span. Much to his frustration, his pleas have fallen on deaf ears. While Bolvar concurs with the dwarven king, Lady Katrana Prestor, advisor to the recently returned King Varian, accuses Magni of trying to involve Stormwind in the dwarves' personal war, and refuses to send reinforcements. Luckily, Jaina already informed Magni of the appearance of Lo'Gosh. Lo'Gosh resulted to be the real King Varian Wrynn, he attacked the Dark Iron Dwarves, later Magni and his dwarves helped him and together they defeated the Dark Iron that had controled the Thandol Span. The Nightmare In a nightmare caused by the Emerald Nightmare, Magni dreams that he leads a team through Blackrock Depths to rescue Moira. In regards to her son, it seems that while he accepts that the child will be born, it would be banished forever from the kingdom. He would not allow a son of Dagran Thaurissan to inherit the throne of Ironforge.Warcraft: Legends Volume 5, Nightmares In World of Warcraft King Magni Bronzebeard is a Level ?? (Boss) quest giver located in the High Seat in the Great Forge in the dwarven capital city of Ironforge. He starts the following quests: * * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) He ends the quest (Feast of Winter Veil). Wrath of the Lich King Magni also appears briefly at the frost dwarf stronghold of Frosthold in the Storm Peaks during . Prince Magni Bronzebeard's Silver Coin can be fished from the Dalaran fountain. It bears a wish from when he was younger: "I hope that my father and brothers outlive me. I'll not make much of a king." In Cataclysm He is present at the Elemental Invasion meeting in Stormwind and informs the other Alliance leaders about the Tablets of Ulduar. During the exploration of Ulduar, the dwarves found a set of mystical tablets created by the Titans. Activating one such tablet to protect his people from the Cataclysm, King Magni Bronzebeard fell prey to a terrible curse that fused his statue-like form into the diamond heart of Ironforge itself. To compound this tragedy, Magni's estranged daughter Moira returned, claiming her Father's throne for herself and for her infant dark iron son. In an effort to prevent turmoil breaking out, the Council of Three Hammers is established to succeed Magni. Tactics King Magni has several nasty abilities at his disposal including a powerful Thunderclap, Charge, and a massive knock back. In addition, he can launch players into the air, transform into an Avatar which increases his damage and armor, as well as summon guards to aid him. When his health drops low he heals himself by using an ability similar to Lay on Hands. Because Magni has a relatively small aggro range, 1 healer can drink and resurrect dead players while other still fight Magni. Be advised that Ironforge is the most populated capital city of the Alliance. To successfully take down the King, the raid group has to attack quickly and give the Alliance as little warning as possible. Attacking Ironforge first will catch them off guard. Attacking Ironforge last, gives Alliance members time to group and prepare. One method is as follows: #Attack during the time where most players logged off for the night. If this is not possible try having a decoy attack guards in Stormwind to lure the alliance away from Ironforge to assist Stormwind. #Rush from the Main Gate and directly into the High Seat.(Note that it may seem easier to attack Stormwind and take the deep run tram, effectively avoiding the mass of Alliance players at the gate, but this would result in a run in with High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque waiting outside the tram exit.) #While in the main throne room, your group should have caught the attention of the guards from the main gate to the High Seat. #While your main tank is holding off the King, have your casters perform as many AOE spells on the guards. (Several warlocks spamming Seed of Corruption usually works well (Tab + Seed of Corruption). The tactic behind this is that by applying Seed of Corruption to multiple targets, everyone in the area will take massive damage. This will ensure chaos and confusion for healers.) #Members of the Alliance are probably going to be trying to save the King. And you need at least two groups to focus on them at the door.(((Having a few death knight's on your side would help, have them use Anti-Magic Zone. Death Grip will pull them into your raid group and kill off Alliance members more easily.)'' #Also remember the abilities of the King (mentioned below). #After the King is taken down, direct your raid group to the Deeprun Tram for Stormwind City. Abilities *Avatar: Increases the Physical damage dealt by the caster by 50% and enhances its armor by 50% for 15 sec. *Thunderclap *Charge *Knockback *Summon Guards *Self Heal *Storm Bolt hits for 5-6k physical damage and stuns the target for 8 secs. Quotes ;Aggro * * ;Greeting *Strength, honor. I see them in you. Why have you come? *What brings you to Ironforge? *How can the dwarves help you? *What do you seek within the mountain? Response to Princess Moira Bronzebeard's revelation :'' :It seems that even in death, Thaurissan has won. :You are dismissed, . Before you leave, you may choose your reward from the royal vault. :' Trivia In the Norse mythology, Magni is one of Thor's two sons, and one of the few gods who will survive the Ragnarok, and who will wield (along with his brother, Modi) his father's legendary hammer Mjolnir after Ragnarok. Magni holds the title as '''King under the Mountain which is a reference to Tolkien's Middle Earth, where the dwarven rulers of the lonely mountain of Erebor was called by the same title. It should also be noted that Ironforge has some resemblance to how the mountain of Erebor is described in Tolkien's books. Action Figure Magni is featured in DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 6 action figure set. Character design It seems that Blizzard has decided to change the appearance of Magni Bronzebeard as seen in the story Nightmares, as well as the action figure and coin by DC Unlimited in the trading card game. Media Video File:WoW Pro Lore The Alliance Splinters| Magni remains devoted to the Alliance File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 104 - Magni turns to Diamond|Magni turns to diamond Gallery File:Magnicomic.JPG|Magni Bronzebeard in World of Warcraft: The Comic. File:Magniashbringercomic.JPG|Magni Bronzebeard in Ashbringer. File:King Magni.jpg|Magni from TCG. File:Magni Action Figure.jpg|The Magni Bronzebeard action figure. WoWScrnShot_042611_215137.jpeg|Magni Bronzebeard in patch 4.1. Patch changes * * * * * References External links }} }} |King Varian Wrynn }} de:Magni Bronzebart es:Magni Bronzebeard fr:Magni Barbe-de-Bronze pl:Magni Bronzebeard Category:Major characters Category:Lore characters Category:City bosses Category:Ironforge NPCs Category:Bronzebeard dwarves Category:Dwarf quest givers Category:Unique voices Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Category:Warriors Category:Gladiators Category:Mountain kings Category:Kings